dissidiadreamcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Exdeath (Original)/Quotes
Encounters (Generic) Opponent level >10 lower than Exdeath Imbecile! Show bravado while you still can. Neutral Can you withstand my magic? You dare face me knowing my strength? All this way to be destroyed? Opponent level >10 higher than Exdeath A perfect chance to hone my might! A worthy opponent! Exdeath has low health The Void beckons... A small storm to weather. Opponent has low health Hehe... Amusing. Time to settle this. Other I have been waiting for this moment! — when fighting an opponent in a tournament battle Approach and return to the Void! — when fighting a second straight opponent in a tournament battle It's too bad you had to meet me! — when fighting an opponent in a round-robin party battle Time to end this! — when last to fight in a round-robin battle Encounters: Character Specific Wander in a lightless wasteland! — Warrior of Light Surrender to the Void! — Garland Do not chase dreams, seek the Void. — Firion Only the Void can rule the world. — The Emperor What can an impotent child accomplish? — Onion Knight If only to return the world to what it was. — Cloud of Darkness A wavering spirit cannot defeat me. — Cecil What is it you seek by discarding trust? — Kain The Void is the ultimate magic! — Golbez Sink into the Void! — Bartz I shall overcome death and myself. — Exdeath Fall to the depths of the Rift! — Gilgamesh Let us destroy the world together! — Terra Destruction only leads to the Void. — Kefka Doubts and memories are frivolous. — Cloud Your vow and hopes will be swallowed by the Void! — Tifa Your past glory belongs to the Void. — Sephiroth Pitiful lion who knows but solitude. — Squall I shall take both love and friendship from you. — Laguna Past and future... all return to the Void! — Ultimecia Your tail trembles with fear. — Zidane Sink into the Void and surrender to peace. — Kuja Your callowness is pitiful. — Tidus Say your final prayers. — Yuna A cretin cannot control the Void! — Jecht A wielder of the dark arts have we? — Shantotto You house an immeasurable Void within you. — Prishe There is no answer to seek. — Vaan You cannot judge the Void! — Gabranth Do you fight of your own volition? Mwa-hahahaha! — Lightning The Void surpasses even discord! — Chaos Do not resist, you will soon disappear as well. — Feral Chaos There is no harmony within the Void! — Cosmos You will succumb to the Void! — Cosmos Warriors Even my allies will fall to the Void! — Chaos Warriors Battle Feel the Void! — when using Sword Dance or Vacuum Wave after a block Grovel! — when using Black Hole Imbecile! — when using Vacuum Wave You are powerless! — when using Hurricane Think again! — when using Protect Guard Prepare yourself! — when using Turn Guard Death approaches! — when using Delta Attack Naive weakling! — when using Almagest You're all talk! — when using Almagest after a block This is it! — when using Grand Cross Fall. No escape! — when using Maelstrom Supreme power! — when activating EX Mode To the silent beyond! — when EX Burst begins Turtle! — with alternate EX Burst execution This is it! — when imperfect EX Burst is performed Embrace the stillness of eternity... — when EX Burst is performed perfectly Futile! — when activating EX Revenge Shall I assist? — when called as an Assist Victory An empty victory. — Neutral Ultimate power! — Neutral A futile attempt at resisting is pointless! — Finish with low HP Know the power of the Void! — Finish with low HP Nothing surpasses the Void! — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Mwa-ha-ha. — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Show some attempt to resist! — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) My magic was superior! — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Defeat An unacceptable outcome... Will I rot here? Falling to the likes of you! Am I to return to the Void? — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Was my power incomplete? — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) No! Not until the Void is mine! — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) This is not the end by any means! — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Category:Quotes